


Elizabeth's Loneliness (Oneshot)

by bethanyisinjail



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, animal adoption, just read it i promise, literally just because i felt like it, omg me writing no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyisinjail/pseuds/bethanyisinjail
Summary: You love Elizabeth the 3rd almost as much as Jumin does. He's personally overjoyed that someone can share his interest in her. But you've come to notice that Elizabeth has been lonely recently. Getting another cat is the perfect thing to help her."“You’re no fun,” You whine, looking to Elizabeth for a moment before looking to him, much more serious, “You know, I think Elizabeth would like a friend.”“A friend?” He puzzles, “What do you mean?”“Another cat,” You urge Elizabeth into your lap so you can sit up, “I think she gets lonely when we’re both not home, you know?”"
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Elizabeth's Loneliness (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is painfully self indulgent uhhh-- im a cat shelter volunteer so i was like let's have jumin get another cat!! from the shelter i go to!! there's also no angst which is VERY strange for me but i wrote it in between other angstier fics so
> 
> i proofread this once while watching youtube so there are probably mad typos. and it's really long sorry abt that one NCKAS

Jumin watches on in admiration as you lay on the floor, Elizabeth the 3rd laying on top of your chest. You laugh as she inches closer to your face, rubbing against your hands. 

He doesn’t realize when you look over at him. “You’re staring, sweetheart.”

He looks back to you and gives you the smallest smile, “I’m only gazing upon my two favorite things in one place.”

Your cheeks flush pink, “When did you get so flattering?”

“I believe you taught it to me,” He recalls, “With your ever-present flirting?”

“It’s not flirting,” You rub your face up against Elizabeth’s, “They’re just compliments! You’re the flirty one!”

“I beg to disagree,” He objects, glancing back to the TV.

“Why don’t you come down here?” You take one hand and pat the ground next to you, “Elizabeth would like some love from you, too!”

“If Elizabeth would like some love, she can come get it on the couch.”

“You’re no fun,” You whine, looking to Elizabeth for a moment before looking to him, much more serious, “You know, I think Elizabeth would like a friend.”

“A friend?” He puzzles, “What do you mean?”

“Another cat,” You urge Elizabeth into your lap so you can sit up, “I think she gets lonely when we’re both not home, you know?”

“How do you know this?” He asks.

“Well,” You hesitate, “You just kind of know with cats. She’s always upset when I leave the house in the morning. You can just feel it I guess.”

He shakes his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Hmm,” You squint your eyes in thought for a moment, “Do you remember last week, when you left the house after me?”

He nods.

“Well did you see how Elizabeth followed you right to the door?”

He nods again.

“Yeah, it just feels like a sign that she’s lonely at home all day,” You shrug, “I mean, we don’t have to, but I think she’d like a friend!”

“We can arrange that,” He smiles, “I believe having another cat around would be nice. I want the best for Elizabeth.”

“Of course!” You beam back at him, “I think we should rescue a cat. Purebreds are kinda like brats.”

“Elizabeth is not a brat,” He replies.

“Ehh,” You laugh, “She’s very sweet, don’t get me wrong, but you can’t lie she gets what she wants.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Of course she does. She’s _my_ cat.”

You playfully roll your eyes, “You and her are one on the same.”

“And you love Elizabeth, don’t you?”

You set Elizabeth on the ground to walk over and give him a kiss, “Yes, but I love you more.”

You take a seat next to him and he looks over to you, “Now tell me more about this plan to Elizabeth someone to spend her time with.” She jumps up into his lap upon hearing her name and he subconsciously begins to pet her.

“Well, there’s a shelter around here we can adopt from,” You scratch under Elizabeth’s chin, “I’ve adopted from them before, they’re really good.”

“What dictates a good animal shelter?” He smiles, “Don’t they all have animals?” 

You giggle and playfully knock into him, “Wow so smart. But they’re no-kill and they treat the cats very well.”

“No-kill? Why would they be killing anything?”

“Some shelters kill cats they can’t get adopted,” You explain. He must look shocked because you shake your head, “Yeah, I know, it’s gross.”

“I’ll have to look into this practice. That’s more than unethical,” He sighs.

“Let’s keep on the brighter side,” You smile at him, “Are we doing this?”

“I don’t see why not,” He shrugs, “Let’s, quote, ‘do this’.”

You laugh and lay your head on his shoulder, “You know I love you, right?”

“And I love you more, my love,” He takes one hand and tilts your head up to him, pressing a kiss to your lips. He keeps a hand on your chin.

“Nope, I don’t think that’s right!” You tease.

He scoffs, “You’re quite testy.”

You lean in and rest your forehead against his, closing your eyes, “And you’re fun to test.” You sit back and yawn.

“Bedtime already?”

You nod and he urges Elizabeth off his lap before standing. He looks to you to follow him but you simply hold your arms up. “Carry me!” You whine.

“You can walk, love,” He stifles a laugh. You shake your head and he sighs, picking you up bridal style and carrying you into the bedroom. He sets you on the bed and changes out of his suit into sweatpants before getting into bed beside you.

You look at him, confused, “Sweatpants?”

“It’s cold,” He states, “Is there an issue?”

“Nope,” You grab onto him and rest your head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around you, pretty much completely surrounding you considering the size difference between the two of you.

The soft scent of lavender that you always seem to smell like calms him as he drifts off to sleep, almost excited about the idea you proposed today.

Another cat. He could never be opposed to that.

***

He shuts the door behind him, expecting you to be right at the door to greet him. You always are, odd. Elizabeth the 3rd is also nowhere to be seen, as she’s normally right in tow when you walk over.

He sets his things down as his attention catches the closed bedroom door. He immediately gets the feeling something is wrong, but he shakes it off. There’s no sign there’s anything wrong, the door is simply closed.

He’s surprised to hear you talking when he walks over to open it. You don’t seem to be having a particularly serious conversation, so he cracks the door open to look in at you. 

“Yeah, I just need-” You catch his stare, “Oh! Actually he just got home, we can do that now.”

He looks at you in confusion and you pat the bed next to you, to which he follows your instruction. You nod listening to whoever you’re talking to on the phone before looking over to him, taking the phone away slightly, “Jumin, can you free your schedule Friday at 7 pm?”

“Oddly specific request,” He comments, “I don’t believe I’m doing anything.”

“Perfect,” You tell the person on the other end to sign you up for Friday at 7, for what, he has no clue. You say your goodbyes and hang up, looking at him excitedly.

“Honey, what did you just schedule us for?” He asks.

You giggle, “Cats! We’re seeing their cats Friday at 7.”

He smiles, “Well that’s relieving, considering I had no idea why you asked me to block my Friday evening.”

“I always have my reasons,” You state before giving him a kiss, “How as work?”

“Monotonous,” He sighs, “Tell me more about this plan you’ve devised while I was not home.”

“You knew I was doing this!” You laugh.

“Correction, I knew you wanted an additional cat. The rest I have had no involvement in.”

“Same difference,” You roll your eyes.

“Excuse me?” He tilts his head at you, “I’ve never heard that before.”

“Just don’t think too much about it,” You smile, “Cats now! Do you wanna see the website? You can see who they have.” 

“Alright, I don’t see why not,” He answers. You take that as a cue to go behind him and wrap your arms around him so you’re holding the phone as if he were. He certainly wasn’t expecting it, but it isn’t unwelcome.

“Look look,” You scroll through the page of cats, “I like… this one!”

He takes the phone from you to look at who you’ve clicked on. “Alistair, interesting name.”

“Almost completely white like Elizabeth,” You point out.”

He nods slightly, but your choice in cat doesn’t pique his interest. He goes back and looks through the several faces, none of them particularly catching his attention aesthetically. “I believe we’ll have to meet them first,” He comments, “Similar to how you would pick an employee. A photo simply doesn’t capture it.”

“I get that I get that,” You take the phone back and put it in your pocket, “Nooooowww…”

“Yes, my dear?” He looks over his shoulder at you, cocking half a smile. 

“Movie!” You cheer, to which he cocks his head.

“No dinner?”

“We can eat while we’re watching,” You smile.

He shakes his head, still smiling, “You should eat at the dinner table.”

“Mmph!” You pout, crossing your arms defiantly.

He can’t say no to you. “Fine, I’ll call the chef.”

“Yay!” You throw your arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns his head and you press a kiss to his lips as well before getting up and walking out of the room, Elizabeth getting out of her bed in the corner of the room to follow you.

He grabs his phone and calls up the chef.

***

Driver Kim pulls into the parking lot, parking in one of the non-marked parking spots. He nods to you and Jumin in the backseat, both of you taking your cue to get out. Jumin walks up beside you and puts a hand around your waist. You both walk up to the entrance with someone standing at the door. 

“Do you have an appointment?” They ask, moving back to put a hand on the door handle. They look up at Jumin in what he pretty easily recognizes as intimidation, considering that’s all he brings out in people. 

“We have an appointment to see the cats at 7,” You reply, to which they nod and open the door for you both.

“Down that way through those two sets of doors,” They point to the left, “You’ll see the cattery.” 

“Thank you!” You smile, Jumin walking up to the door and opening it for you. You go through two more doors before you end up in a room lined by cats. He feels like this is what heaven is like. 

“Hi!” One of the volunteers greets, “Did Michelle take your ap?”

He looks to you and you nod, “Yep!”

“Let me grab her,” The volunteer peeks into the other room and says something to whoever is in there, presumably Michelle. They come into the room and walk up to you and Jumin.

“Hi! I’m Michelle,” She shakes your hand, “I’m the one you talked to on the phone.”

“Yes!” You smile before gesturing beside you to him, “This is my husband Jumin.”

Michelle shakes his hand as well before stepping back and gesturing to the room, “Well, what kind of cat are you looking for?”

“Well,” You glance over to Jumin, “He has had his Persian cat Elizabeth forrrrr…” You look to him to fill in.

“3 1/2 years,” He states.

“And I think she’s lonely and would like a friend,” You finish.

Michelle nods, “Alright, is she purebred?”

“Yes,” Jumin nods.

“Ok, so you probably don’t want someone super off the wall,” She walks over to the wall of cages. You grab Jumin’s hand and drag him towards where she is, looking at the bank of cages, most of them filled with cats. He crouches down to see the all-black kitten in the bottom center cage. 

He grabs the tag and reads off the name, “Macintosh.”

“Oh, Macintosh probably isn’t ready for a home yet,” She walks over to him, “He is still very reserved.”

He nods, standing up to look around at the other cats. “Jumin,” You catch his attention, and he looks over to see you standing on your tiptoes looking in a tunnel, “There’s someone up here.”

He walks over and peeks in, tall enough to just have to stand to see in. Inside is a brown, orange, and white tabby with the grumpiest face he’s ever seen.

“That’s August, she’s a resident here,” Michelle informs the two of you, “She’s not much of a people kitty.”

Jumin turns around and you laugh at her comment, both of you looking around at the rest of the room. You walk over to stick your fingers in one of the cages with the name ‘Tux’ on the outside.

“Tux is a wonderful boy, but he can be a little temperamental,” She says to you, “He can’t be in a home with any male cats. And he doesn’t like not being the dominant one, so if you have a dominant female cat it may be a challenge.”

You look back at Jumin and he shakes his head. “You know Elizabeth wouldn’t allow that.”

You laugh, “It’s because you spoil her rotten, love.” 

“And I don’t regret it,” He replies. He walks over to the door and looks into the other room. “May we go in here?” He turns to ask Michelle.

She smiles and nods, “Of course! That room has some of the more unsocialized cats, but you may bond with one of them.”

He looks over to you on the ground and gestures for you to follow. “MC, come,” He says, to which you happily oblige and walk into the other room with him. Michelle follows behind you and shuts the door as you both take in the new surroundings.

There are 3 cats on a center set of shelves. There is a cage off to the right with a cat that looks like it prefers to be left unbothered, and a cat in a bottom cage on the back wall who looked similar. There are two cats on top of the back cage bank, both in beds. There’s one cat who is screaming at them.

You walk over to the loud cat, “Who is this?”

“Careful of Callie,” Michelle warns, “She has a lot of attitude and will take pets from you one moment but go to scratch you the next.”

Hearing the threat of being scratched he walks up next to you, launching into overprotective husband mode. “Don’t get hurt, princess,” He whispers to you, out of earshot of the two other volunteers in the room. 

You look up at him and smile, “I won’t, don’t worry.” The cat in front of the two of you meows, well, more like screams, and reaches out toward you. Jumin wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you back. 

“That didn’t seem like not getting hurt,” He whispers to you as he walks by, looking up at the two cats in beds. He hears you giggle quietly behind him, clearly unfazed by Callie. 

“Who’s here?” You ask, standing on your toes to get a better look.

“That’s Bailey and Sooty. Bailey is in the flat bed and Sooty is in round one,” Michelle walks over to the two of you, “Neither of them can be hand pet, only with a scratcher.”

Jumin nods, amused by the stare he’s getting from both cats. “I’m catching they don’t really want me here.”

Michelle stifles a laugh, “If it’s any consultation, they don’t quite want anyone here.”

He turns around and crouches in front of a white and orange cat.

“That’s Giancarlo,” Michelle explains, “You’re welcome to pet him, he loves guests.” 

Jumin holds his hand out and lets Giancarlo sniff it before petting him lightly, pleased to feel how soft he is. You crouch down next to him, and he can see you looking over at him a little too fondly for his taste. 

He looks over to you and smiles slightly, taking his hand away to let you pet Giancarlo, “He’s very soft.”

You do the same as he did, smiling when you start petting him, “Aww, he’s super soft. Almost as soft as Elizabeth.”

“Almost,” He emphasizes before standing up to look at a cat on a higher shelf. It’s a dark grey tabby, and also looks like it wants nothing to do with Jumin.

“That right there is Marilyn,” Michelle says, “She and Giancarlo are bonded, so they have to go home together.”

“Oh, I remember seeing them!” You stand up, “They’re adorable together.”

Michelle smiles, “They’re the lovebirds of the shelter. Marilyn is very protective of her man.”

You laugh and look over at Jumin, but don’t say anything. He knows you’re calling him protective and frankly, he doesn’t care. You’re absolutely right.

“That last kitty is Cloud, she’s still very shy,” She says as you walk over to the last cat.

Not seeing anyone of particular interest, Jumin looks to you, “There were cats we had yet to meet in the other room.”

You nod, “Yeah, let’s go back and make sure we met everyone.” You take his hand as you walk by and he follows you into the other room. An empty cage on the back wall catches his attention, for some reason. He walks over and looks at the tag.

“Delilah, where is she?” He turns around and asks Michelle, who is just entering the room. 

“Oh, right over here on the stairs,” She points to the spiral stairs, “She’s still shy, but a couple of volunteers have been able to pet her.”

Jumin walks over to the stairs and sees a cat similar in color to August, just smaller. She doesn’t run when he walks over, so he crouches down and holds his hand out to her. She walks up, although hesitantly, and smells his hand. She then rubs up against him, and he scratches the top of her head. 

“Wow,” Michelle marvels, “Not many people can pet Delilah. She must like you.”

A small smile spreads on his face as he pets her, you coming up beside him slowly and kneeling down. Delilah seems to immediately recognize you’re with him, as she goes up and gets love from you as well, but not for long before going back to rubbing against Jumin. She sprawls out in front of him and he continues to give her scratches. You look over at Jumin with a big smile on your face.

“I think you’ve bonded,” You laugh, “Do you think she would like Elizabeth?”

“I would like to believe so,” He replies, “She seems more docile than Elizabeth is. I suppose they would get along.”

“Do you guys like Delilah?” Michelle asks, “You don’t have to make a choice right now, but she seems to like you both.”

You look to Jumin to make the choice, likely knowing he knows Elizabeth better than you do. He thinks for a moment, sitting on the decision for a moment. But it’s almost natural, he knows she’ll be a wonderful fit.

“I think we’re going to choose her,” Jumin looks over, “I believe she’d be a perfect companion for Elizabeth.”

“Perfect! Hooray!” Michelle cheers, “Are you ready to take her home today? We can lend you a carrier if you have everything prepped at home.”

“I think we’re ready,” You say.

He nods, “Everything is set up at home, it was done while we were both at work.”

You look to Michelle, “We’re ready to take her home!”

***

Jumin walks into the door of your apartment and sets the carrier on the ground, you following in behind him. Elizabeth jumps right off the couch and walks over to the two of them, caught off guard by the carrier set on the ground. She freezes and looks at Delilah in the carrier, carefully walking up to her. 

“Open Delilah’s cage, Elizabeth wants to meet her,” You tell him. He listens and leans down to open it. Delilah stays in the back of the cage until Elizabeth walks up to the door. Delilah comes up to the front and seemingly takes Elizabeth’s greeting, coming out of the cage so both cats can gauge each other. After a brief meeting, Elizabeth walks off into your bedroom, but not displeased with the new addition. Delilah looks up to Jumin before carefully beginning to walk around the apartment.

You hug his arm and he looks down at you. “We have a new cat!” You beam.

He can’t resist leaning down and planting a kiss to your lips. “You’re adorable, my love.” 

You giggle, “I know you’re excited too.”

He gives you a kiss on the head, “Possibly.”

***

Delilah came home 2 months ago, and Jumin is confident you and he made the complete right choice. Delilah and Elizabeth get along wonderfully, and the two have started snuffing you and Jumin to spend time with one another.

You’re both sitting on the couch, cuddled up to one another, and him holding you in front of him.

“Where are the cats?” You ask, looking up at him. 

He shakes his head, “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen them since I got home.”

You make a kissy sound, “Elizabeth! Delilah!” 

The two cats emerge from your bedroom, Delilah rubbing against Elizabeth as the two walk in. You hand your hand down and pet the two, them jumping up onto the couch and lying together on the other end of the couch. They’re awfully affectionate of one another, Elizabeth lying down in a protective manner over Delilah.

You laugh, “Jumin, I think they’re in love.”

He looks down at you, glancing over the cats, “You’ve mentioned this before.”

“And you refuse to agree with me,” You say back.

He takes a longer look at the cats, letting out a small laugh before looking back to you. “I mean, I suppose I see it. As long as they’re happy.”

You giggle and lean up to give him a kiss, “They’re relationship is gonna be in competition with ours.”

He raises an eyebrow, cocking half a smile, “They’re only cats, honey, I’m unsure how that would work.”

“Did my lovely Jumin Han just say they were only cats?” You flash him a goofy smile, “Who are you?”

He playfully rolls his eyes, “You’re always challenging me.”

“Who else is gonna do it?” You poke, “Might as well be me!” 

He laughs, “I would love it to be you.”

You lean up and kiss him again, “I love you, sweetheart!” 

“I love you more, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i made elizabeth a lesbian cat you know why? because i wrote it and i want it <33


End file.
